Rise Up
by M Knightium
Summary: (Xenoverse 2)- When a Frost Demon is recently inducted into the Time Patrollers of Conton City, he must endure hatred, some bullying, and other nightmares in order to rise to the top, and become one of the elite. Despite everything crushing at him, does he have have what it takes to rise above?
1. Arrival

Conton City; place of miracles. Time and space held no true value in this strange place, and those who served as the vanguards of history often could be classed in with this same enigma.

From the mighty warrior Saiyan race to even the bold and brave Namekians, to even the strange and unorthodox Majins; the like that came to Conton City to become Time Patrollers were some of the best and the brightest from their own timelines and their own realities, having converged there to protect history, and ensure time went along as it should.

Standing at the gates to Orange Star High was the example of one of these strange and odd races…a Frost Demon; the same ilk that the maniacal galactic overlord Frieza who much of history either feared or laughed at.

The one standing in front of the school now was a tall one; standing at about a solid 6'3 in height, as compared to Frieza's dwarf frame. Maroon red skin covered their entire form, and deep silver bone-like armor covered the Frost Demon's chest, forearms, and obviously head, with his fingers being clad in olive green fingerless gloves. On _his_ lower chest, arms, and head he had a green dazzling emerald bio-gem, the sunlight reflecting off them _just_ enough to give them an ominous glimmer. His feet were bare, the three toed reptilian claws tapping the floor as his tail swayed to and fro as it saw fit; almost as if the appendage had a mind of its own. His head was the startling part; a vizer made from bone covering his mouth and obscuring it, while his eyes were a serpentine cyan hue, the slit pupils taking in the view of the school, as two black horns jolted from his head; akin to that of a bull of sorts. However, he wore something out of the norm; dressed in a pair of green and black shorts reaching his knees, the "Latest Fashion" as said by the many vendor robots but even he doubted that. He stood noble and proud, looking up at the school where he was to learn and train how to become one of the amazing Time Patrollers; the young Frost Demon having been pulled from his own timeline due to being selected from something…great; call it destiny.

But he didn't want to spit at this opportunity…it was something not many ever got the chance to do.

"Oh! You're here!" A young, jubilee voice caught his focus; head moving to look…down, at someone. She was tiny compared to him, barely coming up to reach his side. Her skin was a light pink hue, hair a darker shade of the same color, and she had an aura of both power and yet at the same time…youth; like a child given too much power and had gotten drunken from it. "Welcome to the Time Patroller Academy, where Time Patrollers learn the skills and tricks needed to defend history from all sorts of changes and problems! I'm the Supreme Kai of Time…sooooo…I pretty much decide who does what to history." Her hands rested on her hips, looking up to his obscured face. "And who are you? We don't get a lot of Frost Demons here but I'm glad to see one here none the less."

"…Gelid." He finally spoke, voice a tad distorted due to the bone mouthpiece covering his mouth, the reptilian alien kneeling down to be somewhat eye level with the Kai. "And it's a pleasure to be here ma'am. I'm here to do my part to ensure history remains unchanged, no matter the cost."

"Great! Anyhow, go on and go talk to the little robot up front while I talk with Trunks about getting you a room and board in the Business District; might have to share with someone but, I'm sure it'll be nothing." He shrugged to that, made sense considering Conton City seemed like it didn't have that many rooms and places for people to sleep and rest. The small girl walked past Gelid; the Frost Demon standing back up and gradually approaching the front doors, seeing the robot spoke of sitting there. It rapidly shot up to look at him, nearly catching him by surprise.

"Welcome! I shall escort you to your first class of the day!"

That was fast. The door was opened and the little bot rolled in, with Gelid following in tow; cat-like eyes taking in the winding halls and the muffled sounds of classes going on with other Time Patrollers.

"Here at this school, all Time Patrollers are educated on what to and not to do while on Time Patrol as well as honing their skills in case they must tend to something extreme, like the resurrection of Frieza or even Cell." The bot stopped sharply and turned, pointing to a room that Gelid was able to note read 117.

"This is your class! Lectures last typically one hour and forty minutes and the other hour is used for applying the lessons and training. Lunch is at twelve o'clock. Have fun and remember, you are history's greatest hero!" And with that it was gone, Gelid's maroon hand reaching out to grasp the bronze doorknob and twist slowly, opening the door and stepping inside.

"As you can see here in your books that the Z-Warriors fought all they could against the threat and-" The Professor was a Namekian, who turned to look at Gelid once he entered, as did much of the class. His eyes trailed over slowly, able to see that many of them were Earthlings, Majins, and a few even being Saiyans and the works; the class was diverse and mixed with life, something Gelid saw some comfort in.

Back on topic however, he heard the Namekian instructor ask him something, the Frost Demon asking him to repeat that.

"I asked for your name son; what is it?"

"Gelid, I'm new to…well Conton City entirely. I just showed up here after getting a hasty explanation from someone with violet hair."

"Oh, that must be Trunks! He goes into different timelines to recruit new Time Patrollers for defending history; you must be the latest Frieza Race brought here."

"I guess so…but…I'm a Frost Demon; that's what my race is called."

"Ah, apologies son. Anyhow please take a seat where you see fit; we're going over the chapter in Earth's History regarding the Saiyans attacking in Goku's absence. In about twenty minutes we'll move on to the Gym so you all can spar and train." His three toed feet moved him up the light stairs after the professor handed him a notebook and some pens, having noticed he brought none; some self-conscious emotions making Gelid opt for the seat in the top row, distant from the others. His tail thumped the ground behind him, as he opened the notebook and started to write things down and take firm notes over the information.

"So you're the new guy?" A calm voice to his right caught his focus; Gelid looking over to see someone seated next to him. The speaker was a head shorter than him, with deep brown skin, and firmly braided hair into cornrows. He wore a grey muscle shirt with the Time Patrol logo on the back of it, pants baggy and grey, and to finish his look he wore a pair of black boots. He was clearly an Earthling, though he seemed more calm about things, not even taking notes. "Cool, the name's Otto; yours is Gelid, right?"

"Indeed it is, but why aren't you taking notes, Otto? Won't this be on an exam?"

"Psh, it won't be. This crap's so basic that it won't even show up on a pop quiz. Now the real complicated stuff comes if we look at that whole Cell stuff; even more so if we're talkin' about those Black Star Balls."

"…ah, I see." Despite Otto's words Gelid continued to take notes for the rest of class, not wanting to make a bad impression on his professor so early. The bell rang and the Namekian looked up, rubbing one of his antenna.

"Ah, I see it's time for lunch. Everyone, you know the drill; be back in thirty minutes and then we'll all migrate to the gym for sparing. Don't eat too much…don't wanna puke on the field." Gelid was accompanied by Otto to the cafeteria and once they passed through the lengthy line they settled at a brown table to eat.

However, Gelid felt like someone was staring holes in the back of his head, turning briefly to look at one of the far away tables.

Several Saiyans were staring at him; some with cocky gazes, but some had hardened death glares…an unsettling notion.

"Otto…what's wrong with them?" The Earthling glanced, and winced slightly, shoveling some of the chicken soup into his mouth.

"We were going over the death of the Saiyans one day in class…they didn't exactly take too happily to the fact your kind was responsible…or…at least one of you was."

"My kind? But…I don't remember something like that. As far as I remember we were…having our own affairs on our home planet before I was pulled here."

"Ahhh…fish outta water. I get that feelin'; I mean I got pulled outta my timeline where those androids wiped out…sorta…everyone." Gelid did rub his chin…everyone here was pulled from timelines and realities where things were either out of order…or were on the verge of collapsing.

Maybe it was because the best of the best began to shine in their darkest out.

"Best to avoid 'em," Otto waved his hand in a dismissive manner. "They're the de facto stars of the school…strongest warrior in history was a Saiyan, so a lot see them as akin to him and treat them with the same respect."

"And my race gets fury and hated then?" Gelid asked, mouthpiece rupturing before the bones literally snapped down and away, almost retracting so he could dip his spoon into the chicken soup he had and sip the broth. "It doesn't matter…I have no reason to fight them or start something with them."

"That's the spirit…still is that how Frost Demons eat with those masks on? Never thought that was possible."

"They're just formed from bone tissues; we can remove them after disconnecting our nerve endings from them entirely or by retracting the bones back into our bodies via a lengthy process of time. We just can't do this for our head itself but for my torso armor I can remove it via that way."

Gelid at least saw some comfort in enlightening a friend.

* * *

"Alright, today we're sparing today!" The professor announced to the class, as they stood inside the gym…or rather something entirely the opposite.

Once Gelid had crossed through the doors he anticipated just a gymnasium with some random trinkets, but instead he was given an entire void like realm; akin to the mysterious and unorthodox hyperbolic time chamber…just reading about that thing gave the Frost Demon a headache. He refocused when the Namekian Professor continued with his instruction to the class regarding their sparing matches.

"This is not a fight of severe magnitude; we're just accessing how strong each of you are to determine where you need improvement. Now, I know this'll be rhetorical, but do we have any volunteers," Several hands went up. "Anyone _not_ a Saiyan? I know you all enjoy fighting but let's try to let the others have a crack at things." The hands lowered down, and Gelid lifted his hand slightly.

"I'd like to try, professor. I understand that I'm new but-"

"It's okay, Gelid…in fact I'm glad you're the first one up. Had no one said anything the Sayins would just get another chance to wreck the battlefield." The Frost Demon did gain some glances from amongst the class, but he did his best to tune It out and focus. "So, who to spar against Gelid?"

"I will." A more burly Saiyan spoke up, uncrossing his arms. He wore the typical armor they were iconic for, but his was colored black and red. His pants were the same color of black, boots being the same hue as his armor. His skin was a pale color, hair being a deep black hue that reached his lower neck; one tuff spiked out and jotting out the front of his head. He was clearly one of the more powerful Sayains there…that wasn't a good thing. The Namekian Professor did rub his chin, before finally shaking his head.

"I'm afraid not, Vocado. We don't want our newest Time Patroller to endure extreme damage—"

"I'll fight him; a Time Patroller's not to fear anything, correct?" Really, Gelid didn't know what made him consider fighting someone much stronger than him aside from unseen peer pressure. However it did make many of the Saiyans look over to him, and finally Vocado uncrossed his arms.

"So, let's see what the frozen reptile can do." Everyone parted and cleared a path when the Saiyan rushed at Gelid without warning; the latter's arms rising just in time to block the strike and skid back slightly. His tail lifted and lashed out; striking the foe across the head and giving Gelid enough time to jump back, getting some distance between him and Vocado.

"Very good, first day and you're already using good tactics, Gelid." The professor spoke, as the Frost Demon waited for another strike to come. Vocado rushed forward again, though this time he lifted his foot just in time to plant it on Gelid's chest; the pain being enough for him to grunt and lose focus; Vocado's heel connecting with the side of his head and forcing him to hit the ground with a hard thud. Despite the severity of the impact he still stood, tapping the side of his face to feel the dent in the bone tissue.

"Quite the impact there…" Gelid mused, noticing Vocado this time wasn't moving or lunging. In fact he was just standing there…energy coursing about him.

"Kaioken!" Burning red energy coursed around the Saiyan, and he lunged again. This time Gelid jerked himself right; ducking past the blitzkrieg of an attack and giving him the chance to shoot his fist forward; bringing it up to slam into Vocado's head. The resulting **_crack_** of the impact made many wince, but the Saiyan was far from hurt; landing nearby and wiping some blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Tch, you actually pissed me off…good goin'. Means I gotta stop playin' with ya."

"Considering the lack of damage you inflicted, playing is right." Vocado's hands moved, and blinding blue energy formed along his hands, a distorted humming noise filling the air. It was extremely clear he was using the Kamehameha Ki Blast, and the problem was Gelid didn't know what could stop that.

"Ka….me….ha…me…" He had to do something. "HHHHAAAAA!" Gelid wasn't fast enough, and the beam connected; hands outstretched as he tried in vain to hold the blast back. His palms seared, his muscles burned, but he saw no other alternative aside from just enduring and hoping he could come up with a viable solution.

And then the beam overwhelmed him, Gelid's vision blurring before everything went dark.

* * *

"….s he comin' too?"

"Hold on, give him some space."

His eyes shot open, Gelid taking in the concerned faces of much of the class as his vision rapidly unblurred and adjusted despite the ungodly pain he was in. The professor was knelt next to him, tapping Gelid's head to get his attention, holding what looked like a green bean of sorts.

"Senzu Bean; these tend to heal all wounds instantly and restore a good portion of stamina; godsends really." His mouthpiece slid down and the bean was dropped; Gelid chewing it up as best he could before swallowing it down and feeling the pain in his limbs gradually wain away. "I'll be honest, you surprised many of us."

"How so? I lost."

"Vocado has a habit of beating people into submission in less than a few minutes. You're the first to go a good while, and even then you gave him a good run for his money."

"Lucky me," The mouthpiece rose back up to cover his face; Gelid shakily standing up and rubbing his head. "I survived a short while longer than most people." The professor pat his back, shaking his head to that notion.

"Don't think of it like that; at least now I can see you don't really have any gap closers or any abilities that allow you to keep damage going. Can you even fly?"

"…not entirely no; I never learned." The Namekian chuckled a bit, waving his hand to tell the class to return to the classroom so the next class could use the gym.

"Well there's step one; after class I'll try and get you set up with a mentor to teach you how to get that step down, and then from there I'll see who'd be willing to teach you some skills and techniques to fight with. Who knows; maybe next fight you'll be able to beat Vocado easily."

…that thought did bring the reptile some comfort. It gave him something to shoot for.

* * *

Once classes concluded Gelid was escorted to the dorms where he'd be spending his time resting. The one leading him was one of the seasoned Time Patrollers, the one called Trunks based on what the…small pink girl told him.

Gelid was entirely convinced that was just some child wandering around with a bird.

"Alright, room 445. And you're in luck too; the original owner of this room unleased from it a few days ago. He said he was gonna go try his hand at roaming time for any and all imperfections." Gelid shrugged, Trunks handing him the keycard needed for the room. "Anyhow, classes start every weekday at 9AM sharp, and as you can tell now they end around 4PM. After classes end you're free to roam Conton City as you see fit and do whatever you please; once you take on official Time Patrol business time could become short so bear that in mind. But, aside from that, have fun, stay safe, and keep on going." And with that the violet haired teen was gone, Gelid unlocking the door and stepping inside.

The room seemed designed for two people clearly; a long narrow hall connecting two rooms filled with various things, including beds, desks, and other things. Gelid stepped inside and closed the door behind himself, the lights clicking on illuminating his path enough for him to take the room on the left; it seemed in the least bit of a messy, disoriented state, meaning the original owner of the room didn't use this room.

"…Time Patrol." Gelid muttered, plating himself on the bed and resting his hands in his lap. "…this makes no sense yet…it's my title and curse to bear. Pulled from my own timeline and placed here…to ensure history doesn't fall apart at the seams and the universe come to an end. I wonder if I'll ever leave this career…find myself back in my own timeline with this information that at the end there's something bigger…I guess I'll never know. The best thing I can do…play it out, and see what happens." Gelid stood and lumbered over to his desk, hand reaching down to flip open the textbook that had been setting there, his serpentine eyes scanning over the text on many Ki Blasts.

"…and I know just how to begin."

* * *

(Another endevour I'm working on. I've noticed a slight lack on DB Xenoverse things despite the new game dropping a few weeks ago. So thus I'm adding my own two cents in with the character I used in Xenoverse 2. I want to see where this new project can go and I'm hoping it can go somewhere much further than originally anticipated what with the game's extensive options and creativity flowing. Leave a like and a review, hell even PM OCs you might wanna see in this story; could be a fun tactic.)


	2. A Mentor

Everything was burning.

Screams erupting from all around him, explosions and many falling, blasts striking the buildings and destroying them. He couldn't do anything, just stare at the sheer chaos, and the blinding blast rapidly approaching them from above…and then white…

…what were these memories?

…why did they seem so familiar…?

…and why did he have a feeling he was connected to the planet's destruction…?

…he didn't understand any of it…not one thing-

* * *

"Rise and shine! It's time for classes!"

"FUCKING SHIT!" Gelid sprouted from his bed and smashed his fist into the wall, panting and huffing. It was just a dream…just a maddened night terror.

…but that voice wasn't. He turned to his left and saw the Supreme Kai of Time standing there, wearing a terrified expression on her petite face.

"Yikes! You coulda let me explain before you put a hole in the wall! Gonna take forever to get it fixed…"

"How did you get in my room?" Her face changed immediately to the same confident and jubilee one she wore the day before as if it were nothing.

"Oh, a Kai has her ways~ Just don't you worry, and just go ahead and get ready for classes. Today's a bright new day and you should seize it like no tomorrow! Attend classes, enjoy your time, and always remember to do your best no matter what." Gelid could literally see the doorknob to his room shattered into pieces…it was very clear the Supreme Kai of Time just broke the lock to get into his room and scare him awake, nearly risking death in the process. None the less, he shook his head, watching her leave as he tried, in vain, to close his door and make sure the front door's lock wasn't broken at least.

…it was…meant he'd have to get that fixed sooner or later.

"I'll send someone over while you're at class to repair the…damages…so don't worry!" And with that the pink girl was gone, leaving Gelid alone in his room to turn and face the mirror on the wall.

During his sleep he had shed his armor, or at the very least reabsorbed it into his body; crimson skin bare as it was since the day he was born. The bone mouthpiece was absent as well, and the only bone tissue remaining was on his head; the place he couldn't remove it even if he tried. He was clad in a pair of purple briefs, the best thing he could find in the room to fit him while he slept, tail thumping the ground briefly as he looked over himself.

…he still tried to remember that dream…what was it about? It was foggy but he felt like he had been there at some point…perhaps memories of the place he came from. That probably meant in order for him to be a Time Patroller…some of his memories of the past had to be removed.

A harrowing thought, but considering the original Saiyans were war hungry monsters, it was probably for the best. He'd have to get those memories back one day, or even see if he could go on patrol to where his dream was.

…frozen landscape…glaciers everywhere…with a blue sun. Those were the three things that he remembered and could be the indicators to get what was needed to find the answers to everything.

He checked the clock on the wall; class started in about fifteen minutes. He had time to get ready properly, though not perfectly. He tapped his chest, humming slightly…it'd take a while to grow more bone tissue armor for the day, at least an hour at best unless he had the rapid power generation akin to the Cold Family…and he wanted to stay as unrelated to them as possible.

Thus, the dresser was opened, and Gelid found something in there; a black and red hoodie bearing the Time Patrol emblem on its back and right breast…while it seemed tacky and out of style it was better than trying to grow the armor in a hassle and risk harming himself. As such Gelid slipped it on and zipped it up entirely before pulling his shorts on, making sure the flap at the back was open and widened for his tail to slip through and rest comfortably. He pulled on his fingerless gloves and tightened the straps before he looked over himself in the mirror…not the best look in the world no, but he was glad it was a start; he'd try growing the armor over the course of the day and hopefully by Sparing time he could actually use it.

Cloth would probably do nothing against a full powered blast, after all.

* * *

"Gelid, how are you doing today?" The same professor greeted him as he walked in, the Frost Demon coming prepared with a small satchel, filled to the brim with note taking equipment. "And you seem different now; glad to see you've gotten into the grove of Conton City so fast."

"It took some time professor…um…"

"Right, never told you my name son; it's San. My father wasn't the most creative one in the bunch but, it's my name and I like it."

"Ah, well; I'm doing well, Professor San. Managed to get some supplies on the way here from the school store."

"Wise choice; anyhow go ahead and take your seat, we're about to begin going over the old days before the Saiyan legend Goku became the hero he is iconic for now." Gelid started walking but even out the corner of his eye he could see one of the Saiyans waiting; sticking his foot out as an attempt to trip the Frost Demon…

…childish, really. None the less Gelid stepped right over his leg, tail lifting to whack his head lightly.

"Save the tricks for the field." He sat down and sighed, opening his notebook and beginning to jot things down, Otto next to him once again.

"So, you sure it was wise to whack that Saiyan upside the head?"

"More or less; give him a stern reminder not to bother me with that." Class continued as it did always, with San going over Goku's deep origins and the many adventures he had as a child.

Gradually, Gelid's attention was drawn more and more away from the professor and downwards to someone in one of the rows…someone seated with a few Saiyans. She was…beautiful, astonishing and above all else immaculate to him.

Her skin was a bronze olive color, hair long and raven black as it cascaded down to her upper back, with a long tuft concealing one of her cerulean eyes entirely. She wore the standard armor but in a purple and green color, and a pair of black shorts for the bottom of it, with the standard black boots. She looked nowhere near like the typical Saiyans she was surrounded by; she was angelic, amazing…someone he wanted to talk to and get to know.

"Otto…who is that?"

"Wassat? I was daydreaming." Gelid pointed, and Otto's normally calm face…actually shifted to one of fear. "Gelid man…avoid her. That's Mizuna; one of those powerful as hell Saiyans. I doubt anyone's even gotten close to beating her before, not even that Vocado guy."

"Hmm…not even Vocado…?" Gelid's mind was already processing…information that was supposed to sound dire already sounded good and even amazing to him. He didn't know what force compelled him but he had to speak to Mizuna…to learn more about her, to spend time with her and other things!

Was this was Earthlings called a crush…? It was actually pretty nice, gave him something to shoot for despite everything. Considering that not even Vocado came close to defeating her that surely meant if Gelid did it he'd have a shot with her.

* * *

"Alright, time for sparing. Gelid since you had some issues last time you're excluded."

"I don't need to be," San was perplexed, turning to face the Frost Demon as the class stood in the gym's endless confines. "I want to spar with someone; I did some training last night in my room and I think I'm ready, despite everything." He had to honestly tune out the muffled laughter he heard from a few people…really, his training was perfecting a Ki Blast that he heard about…and a few other attacks.

Flight was still a no, but if he was right with his calculations, he wouldn't need it.

"I like the pep there, Gelid! So, who do you wanna spar with today?" And then came the moment of truth…the fear that clung to his heart. If he called her out here they'd catch onto his idea and someone could put a stop to it.

No! Those thoughts would just slow him down! Gelid shook his head and focused, finger lifting and finally pointing at her.

"Mizuna. I wish to spar with her." He already took not every single Saiyan except the girl herself wore terrified expressions. One even called him a madman and backed away.

"Are ya fuckin' nuts you damn lizard? If ya could barely beat me what makes you think you can beat her—" Mizuna's hand went up, stopping Vocado's rant, as a calm grin formed on her face…one that made her look even more immaculate.

"It's alright, it's just a friendly spar between classmates…no harm in it." Even her voice was angelic…like the soft chime of bells to his ears; a silvery-sounding tone. Both fighters stepped forward, and much of the class stepped back…in fact…all did; nearing the door even more so.

They wanted to give them all the space needed.

"Gelid, was it?" He heard her ask, snapping out his daze and nodding after a brief delay. "An odd name…I'll do my best not to break you, okay? But spoiler alert; no promises." And with that she _shot_ at him, leaving a small crater before she lunged. Gelid threw his weight left to avoid the punch, now beginning to regret his idea even as he felt the wind rush past his head from her narrowly missing.

He couldn't even see that hit coming!

Another followed, the air shimmering from the speed of her punches, as Gelid did his best to just dodge and avoid her strikes, not even sure it'd be possible to land a hit on her with that intense speed. He rolled to the side from another strike and stood up just in time to take a knee to the face, rolling across the ground and coming to a stop, world spinning. He didn't even need to look to tell his nose was bleeding…leaving the bone mouthpiece was a damn foolish idea.

"C'mon, fight me! I wanna see what one of Frieza's race can do! Show me that destructive force your kind's supposed to be capable of! FIGHT ME!" Gelid got to his feet shakily, just in time to take another strike to the gut, everything hurting in his body before her heel crossed his head; the bone tissue denting inwards as blood welled up from the injury, his body hitting the ground with a heavy thud. He got up once more, and clenched his fist, trying to concentrate and focus.

Mizuna was fucking fast, but that meant he needed to get tactical. She vanished again, no doubt rushing right for him again, and this time he was ready; recalling that trick the book contained. It was a long shot but if he managed to pull it off he'd be able to catch her and get her. The mere second she reformed, fist launching for his face, he jerked left, and shot his own fist forward.

Never was he more satisfied to feel his knuckles dig into metal before, and to hear Mizuna grunt in pain. He didn't stop there, his fist launched a second time and caught her stomach before he landed another staggering strike. Finally, he launched his knee upwards and caught her head in the strike, sending her to the ground. Even from where he was he could see every Saiyan gasp…and some wore expressions of pure fury; Vocado being one of them.

Something told Gelid he didn't just care for her safety…there was something going on between them.

"You're tricky…that's good." He heard her speak, watching her rise slowly, chuckling despite the fact her nose was bleeding, the girl standing up finally. "Means I get to really let loose. Hope you got another one of those tricks in ya, otherwise it's been fun." Her hands moved and blinding violet light gathered in them.

That was _not_ good!

"You either dodge this shit, or you die in it! I don't care which!" He tried to think fast, he had to do something. "Too late now, so enjoy this Earth Splitting Galick Gun!" The blast launched itself at him, and Gelid was overwhelmed, much of the class watching in horror until they saw something leap from the beam itself, and land right next to Mizuna, the Saiyan herself turning to look.

Gelid's hoodie was tattered and ruined, and his pants damaged, but he was alive and well despite it; standing there with his eyes in a firm determined glare. Mizuna's hands lowered just in time for Gelid to stretch his own out.

"Evil Explosion!" A sharp blast of burning orange Ki send her skidding back, Gelid huffing and panting as he watched her get up a second time. He was running out of options, and that was the problem...he knew that blast was by no means her strongest attack. She vanished again, and Gelid tried to figure out where she was, where she could be…she was moving too fast for the eye to track. He could hear the faint patters of her boots connecting with the ground but that was it; she was literally unable to be seen!

He saw a faint distortion on his left, and his fist shot out.

"Fuck!" He watched her stagger back, and she acted faster, her fists launching into his sides and sending sharp spikes of pain through his body. "You're better than I thought Gelid," She leaned close, her face inches from his…to the point if Gelid wasn't in mortal danger, it'd be nice.

"But still, you really let me down with this fight." And with that she fired a Ki Blast point blank.

* * *

"Gelid? You okay son?" His eyes opened, mouth opening to suck in air before clutching his chest. San stood over him, as did Otto; the rest of the class gone once more. "That was a helluva fight you had there with Mizuna…but still, not a wise one."

"Noted…still, at least I did good, right?"

"…nnnot quite." Otto chimed in, rubbing the back of his head. "See most guys who fight Mizuna tend to last a while longer; hell, her bout with Vocado lasted a whole damn hour. At best the most you did against her was predict where she'd be next before she could stop you. Everyone else just had either enough durability to witstand her strikes or enough speed to parry them when they came. So... silver lining there; you were able to at least tell what she was gonna do next before she was even able to do it." And like that Gelid sighed, some of his good spirits dashed, his arms crossing. Otto noticed this immediately and panicked, trying to cheer him up "H-hey, it's not all bad. At the very least you gave it your all and fought your best-"

"And was taken out by her blasting my face in with a Ki Blast, just like _with_ Vocado." Gelid got up, muscles burning from overuse and the agony of her strikes. "Professor San, do you have one?"

"Right here," He handed the Frost Demon a Senzu Bean and already started walking. "I pulled some strings and arranged for a friend of mine to help you learn the most essential skill possible for fighting."

"Is it getting knocked the hell down, because today is a clear show that I've damn near perfected that crap." San just ignored Otto snickering behind them. "He's a good friend of mine I met when I first showed up here. You're excused from class to go train with him."

"What? Aw c'mon professor! I wanna get outta class early too-"

"If you don't return to the classroom in the next twelve seconds, I'm forcing you to spar with one of the Majin girls hyped up on chocolate." Otto was gone in seconds, leaving San and Gelid alone…however the latter didn't understand what the threat in that was.

"Majin females tend to get very violent and very dangerous when on chocolate. Anyhow," He handed Gelid a map, pointing through the doors and to the outside beyond them. "Head to the Dragon Ball Pedestal; he'll be there waiting for you and he can probably convince the Supreme Kai of Time to send you two somewhere to train properly." Curiosity gradually replaced the woe Gelid had, as he started walking, both eager and in the same instance…concerned, even afraid.

Who was this mysterious teacher?

* * *

The area the Dragon Balls were to be gathered was desolate. Not a single person was around, and Gelid could tell it was that way on purpose…almost as if they all vacated the area prior to his arrival.

Or someone else's.

He approached the mysterious pedestal where the seven balls would be placed, running his thumb along the groves set for each one.

"Shenron would be summoned here when the time is right," A voice behind him spoke; the Frost Demon turning sharply to see who it was. Shockingly to him, the being looked much like he did; a Frost Demon! His skin was a deep onyx color, wearing a pair of orange baggy pants and no shoes much like Gelid. His own bone tissue armor was spiker and more pronounced than the latter's as well; covering his torso, forearms, tail tip, and his knees. His head had four large spikes arching backwards on it, and his eyes were full, piercing cyan color; his own maw concealed by a bone mouthpiece as well. The biogem on his forehead glimmered a menacing red color, and his voice was gaunt, haunting, and deep; one that could make anyone quiver in their shoes even if they were a mighty Saiyan. Overall, he looked dangerous, powerful…and at the same time commanding of respect. Gelid even noticed this Frost Demon was taller than him too, at least by a head! "When the seven balls are gathered he comes to grant a Time Patroller's deepest wish. I've yet to ever taste this bliss…but one day I'm quite sure it will come and I'll be able to wish for something I've always sought out." Gelid faced him properly, as the being placed his hands behind his back, calmly exhaling.

"But enough about my own personal aspirations; San sent you, did he not?"

"H-He did yeah…why are you…the same as me?"

"An Arcosian? You never knew your own race?"

"I was always told I was a Frost Demon." The Arcosian uncrossed his arms and shrugged.

"You're not incorrect, but that's more of a…lesser term, for our ilk. We're a strong, powerful people; many of us actually very noble heroes despite the damages Frieza did to our people's name."

"…Frieza…why does that name ring a bell?"

"You'll go over that genocidal maniac's story in a few days no doubt. But in the mean time we shouldn't waste any time; we have business to conduct." The Arcosian started to walk, beckoning for Gelid to follow him as they made their way towards the gateway where they could speak to the Supreme Kai of Time…Gelid wasn't thrilled to speak to her once more.

"One question; what is your name?"

"Freyon, and you're Gelid; San told me your name already." They reached the spot far away from the others, where said Kai was speaking to Trunks about something.

"Supreme Kai of Time, a word, if you will." She darted her head up to look up at the reptile, waving her hand as a means to tell Trunks to be silent.

"Oh, sure; what's up?"

"Need to bring Gelid on a minor time jump somewhere where I can teach him a few things on combat."

"Oh! Sure thing; just make sure it's somewhere history can't be messed with, okay?" Gelid was a bit amazed she was so…nonchalant about letting him into the Time Nest.

The place he never got to see.

"Through the white gateway…just remember to not hold your breath?" Freyon already approached it and rapidly vanished, Gelid doing the same…though he could see why; the coolness and weird feelings washing over him as he was warped were…concerning. Thankfully he was okay; reforming on the path to the Time Nest in the Kai's world now. The entire place looked mysterious and immaculate; like some far off land that time itself forgot to ever care for and it grew into a miniature paradise, with only a few pillars and other infrastructure the Kais set up.

"Best get used to this view, Gelid." He could hear Freyon shout to him from up ahead. "You'll be seeing this place a lot once you become a stronger Time Patroller. This building ahead is where all of history's scrolls are contained; from the birth of time itself to its inevitable end that will come in time, every single one of these scrolls holds the chapter of a very crucial moment in this timeline, and it's our job to protect their memories at all costs…good or bad."

"Good or bad?" Gelid questioned, as his shivered from the cool sensation from the tiles in the Time Nest's interior. Freyon approached the wall and withdrew a scroll, unrolling it and setting it on the table for him.

"This is an example of a bad part of time; Planet Vegeta's destruction at the hands of the tyrannical Arcosian, Frieza. Had it not been for his actions much of the galaxy would had been a safer, happier place. But, alas, he wanted control of every little thing…and those who got in the way were extinguished rather quickly. No one ever tries to change this part of history because it's too dangerous to change; an entire planet was destroyed and the remaining energy made the place dangerous."

"…he's the one the Saiyans in the class seem to compare me to more often than usual; why? We're just of the same race; I'm not him."

"It's not just that," Freyon looked over to Gelid, even as he rolled that scroll up and slipped it onto the wall back in its place. "They fear that you could end up with the same amount of power. The legends many have on Arcosians say we all start out with immense power, and every major Arcosian throughout history proved this theory rather well: Frieza, Cooler, King Cold, even the one called Lord Chilled. The sins of their pasts stain your future…it'll take a lot of willpower and fortitude to remove those chains holding our people back from progression and really connecting to everyone else truly."

"But if they make us feared and misunderstood, Freyon, then how did you and San become friends?"

"Namekians are naturally peaceful and understanding; San is no different. When I came here a long time ago he was one of the first to approach me, and from there we spoke. I learned Namekians are often compared to the legendary Piccolo, and are all expected to be powerful warriors…he wasn't exactly liked for being more of a scholar. But, I digress," Freyon held up a brown tinted scroll. "This one should take us to the Untimed Plains; a minor set of planes time itself has never touched. No animals flourish there, and the only creatures that show up are mindless Saibmen of varying species." At least that sounded good; Gelid's hand grasped the end of the scroll, and blinding light engulfed his vision entirely.

* * *

Gelid's vision returned, and he noticed now he was standing in some sort of plains. The rivers babbled and crackled, the trees blew in the light breeze, and the sun bore down on him, with the air being warm enough to fight in and yet at the same time cool enough to keep him comfortable during the fight.

"Done taking in the scenery?" Freyon's words snapped Gelid out of his daze. "We can start with the basics; how well are you with flying?"

"…not…much at all. I never learned."

"It's okay; we have time to learn. The time of day here never changes; could spend an entire decade here and you'd never notice." Freyon took a few steps back, tapping his chest. "The key to flying is tapping into that innate Ki every living creature has inside of them. You need to find it within yourself, grasp hold of that energy, and try to force it out here; manipulate it. It's not a first time thing but you'll be able to get the hang of it soon." Nodding, Gelid closed his eyes and concentrated; mind working rapidly to get a hold of that energy and focus on it; teeth gritting in frustration when he couldn't figure it out.

"…you're struggling. You're trying too hard to fixate on getting something you can't even make out properly." Freyon sighed, rubbing his chin. "I got something; try fixating on a happy thought."

"Happy thought?"

"It worked for me; your Ki is linked to your body and mind. If the latter's not in proper working condition then it all falls out. Focus on something happy…and maybe then you'll be able to take flight." Nodding, Gelid closed his eyes and concentrated again…but there was one fatal flaw.

He _had_ no happy thoughts? Ever since he came to Conton City he didn't have any overly happy thoughts…at least none powerful enough to sustain something as powerful as flight.

…except Mizuna. Sure, he got beat by her but…he still saw her as a happy thought. The many things he could do with her…the time he could spend with her, and everything he could learn about her and the things she did…to be with her.

Though it wasn't enough; he still wasn't flying.

"I just can't sir…I can't think of any happy thoughts."

"Mmm…we'll work on it later; for now let's try some simple things Arcosians are iconic for." Freyon's finger aimed towards a rock, a sudden purple beam drilling through and obliterating it. "The Death Beam; this trick many of us learn at a fairly young age. It's simplistic, it's useful, and at full power it drills right through someone."

"Doesn't that sound too dangerous to use for sparing then?"

"Not a minor one; those just feel like getting socked by a bag of bricks. It'd be enough to knock most fighters down for a few moments and give you the chance you need." Gelid concentrated hard this time; aiming his finger at the rocky formation nearby, and sure enough a bright violet beam left his finger; striking the rock! While it didn't explode like what happened with Freyon, it was by no means a bad start.

"Excellent work Gelid; though I'm afraid rocks won't be your sparing partner for the day." Freyon waved his hand and at once several dozen little green creatures landing and making sharp chirp noises, glaring at him. "These are your foes for the day; Sabimen. Not very strong but still capable of giving you a decent workout; these are typically grown for us to spar with and hone our skills in combat." A yellow colored one stepped forward, and without warning lunged at Gelid; the latter batting it away with his tail.

"First thing we need to train you with; landing the Death Beam on a foe while under pressure. Try to concentrate as you did before, and let the blast fly even while in the midst of fighting." He nodded, trying to bat away the small creature while concentrating, but each time he got close it either managed to scratch at his arm or side, or all together break his concentration by striking his head. Out of frustration he finally struck the little yellow creature across the temple before bringing his fist down, head exploding in a mess of green gore.

"…ew…" Gelid muttered, wiping his hand on the ground, while Freyon just sighed.

"I'm seeing some problem here; while under pressure you're not actually experienced enough to focus and use Ki Blasts. That's gonna be a problem when you actually go out on Time Patrol; your enemies out there will _not_ be stupid enough to give you a chance to beat them in combat or even charge up a Ki Blast. And here's the real problem," Freyon leaned forward, his next words actually scaring Gelid even more than ever expected.

"The Dragon Balls _can't_ bring you back if you die out on Time Patrol. It's technically impossible; you'd be in a time paradox and lost to that point of history. Even if we revived you, then you'd just be trapped in that point in history to live it out; there would be absolutely no way to bring you back to the present no matter how much we tried. So you need to focus and get stronger…you only have one shot out there; and abusing it will no doubt get you killed." Gelid let the gravity of this weigh on him for a moment…dying in the past means there's literally no way to ever come back to Conton City. Shenron wasn't strong enough to literally rip someone through history, otherwise dozens of foes from the past could be brought to their present time.

"Now, c'mon. Let's try it again." Another Sabimen launched itself at Gelid; and once again he lashed out at it, trying to smash it into the ground to launch a beam into it, but to no avail.

* * *

"I think that's enough for the day," Freyon spoke, blowing up the final Sabimen without any hesitation. Gelid was damaged and battered, with his arm openly bleeding from when a Sabimen clung to it and self-destructed. He'd be fine, once he got a Senzu. "You have a lot to work on, but I'm sure in a few days you'll be strong enough to take on anyone in a fight."

"Hopefully," Gelid muttered, bone vizer shifting to cover his mouth again. "I'll be able to impress Mizuna soon." Freyon just shrugged to his words.

"Mizuna? The girl's got a one track mind; fighting. If you approach her about anything but fighting, and she'll ignore you." Gelid didn't seem deterred or even worried about this little fact of information; if anything it just made him more determined.

"That means I need to improve more here sir; how soon can we come back here?"

"Tomorrow, after the sparing matches. I'll have San send you the day's lesson so you can review it in your room after our training sessions." Freyon held up the same brown scroll, offering it to Gelid to grasp onto.

"I'm sure in no time at all kid, you'll be something everyone here'll look up to, just like me." And before Gelid could ask any more questions about Freyon, or who he was, the blinding light engulfed them both; returning to Conton City.

To Be Continued…


	3. Stronger than Before

Another Sabimen smashed into the ground, Gelid cracking his knuckles and sending his fist into another's face, smashing it into the ground along with the other one. The Frost Demon continued his training and efforts, having been present in the training, timeless world for at least a week. Every day he'd come there, and train alongside the older fighter, learning not only tricks the best had done like the Light Grenade, but he even had time to design and create his own Ki Blasts; but still Gelid had no way to truly fly.

He just never developed the willpower for that, or the positive memories needed to fuel it.

"Excellent work," Freyon spoke, ducking past the airborne Sabimen that smashed into the rocky wall behind him. "You've improved dramatically in your fighting style; eventually you'll be strong enough to tackle any foe."

"Thanks sir, though my flightless issue still remains." Freyon merely waved his hand, as if the problem were a minor one.

"Some of Earth's best fighters were flightless; even the unstoppable Goku. My point is, try and use this flaw to your advantage…might make the difference soon." Freyon offered the scroll again, and hesitantly, Gelid reached his hand out to clench his hand around it, feeling the same, chilling sensation of being hurled through time and space once more, the two of them once again standing in the Time Nest, with Freyon putting the scroll back where it came from.

"Do you think I can beat her now?" The aged Frost Demon turned when he was asked, Gelid taking a deep breath, standing firm. "Do you think I can beat Mizuna now?"

"…I'm confident you'll piss her off; you have a long way to go before you can truly _beat_ her. She's from a race who thrive on fighting; you beat her once and she'll demand you fight her again when she's much more powerful. You win against her once, and it'll be an endless bout you'll never truly win in." Gelid didn't really like the sound of that no…but…he needed to have a drive; a motivator to really see it through to the end.

"I guess pissing her off's the first step to pissing with her."

"…Gelid…reword that. Like for fuck's sake...reword that..."

* * *

Awakening early in the morning, Gelid almost panicked in his bed before he realized that he didn't have classes today; they had Saturdays off since it was fairly traditional for all institutions to do that…he could accept that.

Still, he had to do _something_ today.

Rising from bed, Gelid didn't have the urge nor desire to form his bone armor and, instead, just slipped his classic pants on and this time a faded blue tee shirt; he did struggle with his horns a tad. None the less, Gelid worked and soon he was presentable for the day; the TP Member moving to close and lock his door before leaving, and a hop, skip, and a jump placed him in the market district of Conton City, giving him a grand view of the statue containing the previous Toki Toki City hero…from what he saw, it was some sort of Majin girl; she seemed very cold from her appearance though, like someone he'd rather not spend the day with.

"Yo, Gelid!" The Frost Demon turned very slowly to take in the sight of Otto; the earthling male currently engrossed in trying on a new pair of gloves. "You gotta check all this stuff out! Some new Outsiders arrived and they brought all sorts of things; I heard a few are even willing to mentor a few of us!"

"Outsiders?"

"Oh yeah…sometimes the various Z-Warriors and the like arrive here and spend some time, no pun intended, in Conton City. Usually there people who're dead but most of the time it's various fighters like Piccolo and even Yamcha…though…honestly can't see anyone taking lessons from Yamcha or being a pupil of his. I'd take Krillin over him…" Gelid found it ironic he was mocking the Earthlings despite Otto himself being an Earthling.

But, the mentor prospect put a few ideas into his head.

"Who's here so far?" The Frost Demon turned to stare down Otto, as the man shrugged.

"Not very many so far; they come and go. I heard Piccolo's here right now, and he's willing to teach a few people some of his tricks, provided they beat him in a spar." Gelid didn't like the sound of that but…he really didn't have a lot to risk. And thus, he started to walk, the Frost Demon rounding past the PT Dispatch center before he felt a rough hand clamp down on his shoulder.

"So, another fool, here to meet their doom." The voice was arrogant, but he knew it; Gelid turned ever so slowly to come face to face with one of Goku's earliest foes; Raditz. The sayian warrior stood before him, arms crossed, with a cocky smirk on his face, no doubt judging him harshly for being one of the race to eradicate his people.

Or perhaps he didn't know about Frieza…considering everything, it didn't seem too unlikely.

"Doom? Can you please repeat that?" Gelid turned to entirely face the Sayian, before the latter merely scoffed at his confusion.

"Don't give me that; you just so happened to walk by me with such a lax stare. You obviously were mocking the great Raditz!" Gelid _also_ didn't want to disclose that Raditz was technically a laughing stock to much of his race but…details. "Some c'mon then; fight me. I'll crush you and move on to the next measly fighter."

"Listen, while I'd enjoy oh so much to plant a dumbass tree with your name on it, I have something I need to do. So-"

"I think this'd be a good learning factor!" Gelid glanced down to the sight of the Supreme Kai of Time, the pink skinned Kai staring up at him and Raditz with a look of pure glee. "I can transport you both to an abandoned area where your bout can commence in a safe, fair manner, and with some minor tweaks we can record it for the academy to see. It'd be a good way to educate the newer Time Patrollers on how to handle a fight!" Gelid had _too_ many reasons to disclose why that was a bad idea; the top one being he lacked flight, so Raditz already had an advantage over him. However, he was unable to voice those concerns; a wave of her hand and a snap of her fingers, Gelid felt the same light-headedness overtake him and once his vision returned he was in a field with Raditz, the latter seeming just as confused as he was.

"What sort of trick is this?! Did that pink fairy just warp us to an alternate reality?!"

"No, just somewhere we can fight." Gelid spoke, lifting his fists and remembering every single bit of training given to him by Freyon. He recalled every fighting style, and every single Ki method, but the core thing was Gelid remembered that at all costs, he had to remain calm.

A calm fighter always won the fight.

"Fine by me! Take this!" Both of Raditz palms glimmered a blinding pink for a mere second before two beams fired right for him, the Frost Demon ducking down and rolling to the side. "You can dodge my Double Sunday…such a shame; means I have to get serious!" He rushed right for Gelid without warning, and the latter remembered how to react here, ducking down and driving his fist right into Raditz's cheek, sending him skidding back. Gelid didn't give him the chance to rest, he kept the pressure up and struck the Sayian with a series of harsh, critical strikes; all of which seemed to be having the desired effect and soon Raditz lunged back, and left an opening for Gelid to fire his own attack just as he fired his Double Sunday.

"Evil Explosion!" The blast was sufficient enough to knock Raditz down, and finally, he fell silent, rendered unable to fight any longer.

"You…defeated me; how?! Your power level is pathetic when compared to my own!" Gelid didn't even want to bring up the fact Power Levels had been made obsolete thanks to Goku; none the less, he reached his hand out, and after some silence the downed Sayian accepted it, lifting himself up and shaking himself off.

"It seems I have more training and planning to do; you've opened my eyes…stranger." And with that, he vanished, no doubt due to the Supreme Kai of Time sending him back to Conton City, while Gelid…he thought about it; gradually lifting both hands and angling them away from one another…testing something.

"Double Sunday!" Sure enough, the twin beams arched out in front of him, striking the air as Gelid withdrew his hands, looking over them.

Not the best move there was no, but Gelid had a feeling it'd be fairly useful against Kylie for their rematch.

* * *

The sunset spilled through the windows of the doom hallway, Gelid slowly returning back to his room for the day with bags of things purchased. He had spent the fair majority of it being fairly productive; seeking out the Mentors present and learning from them. Some he did get rejected from, and others taught him new skills and abilities he could use in his rise as a Time Patrol Member and even to one day beat Kylie in a fight. Sure, he'd be locked into an endless cycle, but he was fairly confident he'd last long enough to truly earn a shot with her and to make those positive memories needed to fly with.

He did notice something at the end of the hall; someone was walking. They weren't approaching him no, but they were intending to walk past him. _She_ was really a Majin female, with deep cerulean skin, as her fleshy tendrils for hair hung down past her chin, over one of her eyes. Said eyes were pitch black, with her irises being a crimson color, glimmering in the lowered light, as her lips were painted an opaque black hue. Her outfit was different, consisting of the top to a black and green training gee, and with no bottoms on; her walk did allow Gelid to see she was wearing a pair of black gym shorts…odd in a way. Her feet were covered by a pair of black sneakers, and her hands in her own pair of fingerless gloves. As a whole, she had an aura of mystery about her; like there was something about her he really couldn't figure out, though at the same time she seemed familiar to him.

She walked right past him, and right before Gelid could dig into his pocket for the key to his room, he heard her speak up; her tone sounding dismissive and even bored with everything.

"You're Gelid, right?"

"…I am, yes; who's asking?"

"Zamara; we're in the same class." Oh, that's why she felt familiar…well that explained it. "I was there when you attempted to fight both Vocado and Mizuna; the latter I'm not even sure why you attempted."

Well she was blunt.

"I wanted to prove a point."

"That you need a lot more training? Makes sense." He was already starting to dislike this Majin. "The move you did to offset her, Evil Explosion…it's not a very versatile one. Sure, against weaker foes it can send them down fast but for people like her, it'd just bother her, and she'd rapidly learn it's one of the few things you know. You'd want something like the Galick Gun or even the simple Special Beam Cannon; those are capable enough to mess anyone up if performed properly." So, she was blunt and well-educated…such a terrible combo to behold. But, despite how rude she was, he did take some things to heart…he'd need to visit Piccolo once more and see if he could talk the Namekian Warrior into teaching him that shattering attack to see if he could offset the Sayian woman in the future.

"Thanks for the heads-up, I'll try not to be as big of a disappointment for the class."

"Never said you were; I just said you need more training. Just because someone needs training, it doesn't mean they're a letdown for everyone. No one's born with unstoppable power save for a few…Mizuna isn't one of them, and nor are you. Those who have to work towards power typically come out being more appreciative of it, and those given it from birth always crave more and more, never truly understanding what they have. The same can be said for the Frost Demon, Frieza." So she was also versed on his race…troubling, but none the less, she knew her stuff, and he could find some appreciation there.

"I'll work at it then...thanks, Zamara."

"Don't mention it; just bear in mind the spars for tomorrow will be harder…Professor San wants to really make sure we know what we're doing." And with that, the Majin girl was gone, leaving Gelid alone before he unlocked his door, pushing it open and slowly stepping inside of his room, setting down the bag of various items and the like. He felt some sort of strange connection to that girl…but…it'd be nothing truly to worry about. Going about his bedtime ritual, Gelid showered, dressed himself in his sleeping clothes of his boxers and nothing more, and he curled up in bed, arms folded in his lap as he stared up at the ceiling, mind wandering as far as it could physically go, as one thought circulated frequently.

He was still doing this all for Mizuna…right?

To Be Continued…


	4. An Unforeseen Change

"Gelid, glad to see you in class again." The Frost Demon stood in the doorway, looking over the class once more. As to be expected, he was able to pick out the visages of Otto, Kylie, Vocado, and Zamara in specific, though he didn't directly disregard the others. None the less, his pupils shifted to look at San next, as the Namekian gave him a curt nod while he stepped in. "You've been keeping up in our lessons from your dorm?"

"I have, yeah; sort of had a bit of a problem with the reading but…I managed."

"Good, then you know about the Quiz today then."

Oh fuck.

Gelid's eye twitched a few times, as San just gave him the calmest smile ever; he didn't want to draw focus to the sight of Otto visibly panicking in his seat, as the Frost Demon ascended the stairs and reached his seat, sitting and beginning to work once he was passed his quiz.

…but…it was strange; he read over the information once in the packets given yet he could recall every single bit of the info…almost as if he had some sort of…amazing memory.

He didn't get it; Gelid finished and set his pencil down, standing and moving down the stairs, avoiding one of the Saiyans trying to trip him once more and handing San the sheet.

"Gelid," He panicked internally when he was called, en route to his seat. "Mind tellin' me what this is?" He slowly turned, and looked over the sheet of white paper, with various circled letters.

"…my quiz."

"Yes, your quiz; you made a perfect score on it, and a few of these questions are things I haven't gone over yet."

"You're implying that I cheated?"

"No; I do want you to answer a question in front of everyone…to prove you didn't. What is the name of the Saiyan Raditz's signature Ki Blast, considering we've yet to reach that point in the lectures, nor the take home ones you were given with your time away?"

"…the Double Sunday; a Ki Blast that can be angled based on the user's hand position. I know this because he was in Conton City yesterday; challenged me to a fight and after he used it against me I replicated it following the situation. Moderately powerful, but used mainly for harassment, and not doing critical damage." A few gasps rang out, almost as if Gelid had said he clubbed puppies. San, however, set the paper down, and slowly sank down into his seat. "You got a 110 on your quiz; congrats. Keep that up and you might make it into the TP Elites." And the stares turned into a mix now; some spiteful but others looking to Gelid like he was some sort of god, as the Frost Demon returned to his seat and sat down, Otto leaning in ever so close to him.

"Duuuuude, everyone thinks ya the smartest guy in the class, weird cause it used to be Gary…and he's a Majin so it's even funnier."

"…I see that; what point does it make?"

"Dude, check it out," He pointed, and he understood what the Earthling meant; Kylie was staring back at him with a look of shock, and Vocado with just a look of fury. "You pissed one of them off and surprised the other; I betcha twenty Zeni you can't figure out which."

Gelid didn't feel like humoring him.

* * *

"Sparing time, once more; who's fighting, and who's dropping?" Gelid's hand shot up, just in time for a random Saiyan's to rise as well, his name being Ugula from what he recalled. None the less, Gelid moved out and rose his fists, and without warning Ugula bolted right for him, running full speed with his fist raised. The Frost Demon shot left, tail extending and clapping it right into the Saiyan's face. Of course, this sent him skidding back, and he didn't relent on his assault; flurry after flurry of rapid strikes going right for Gelid. His eyes narrowed, as he felt each impact dent his bone armor…he wouldn't last if this kept up; Ugula clearly had a lot of power behind his strikes…but no coordination, and beyond no focus.

 _ **CRUNCH!**_

Gelid nearly coughed up his lunch when the Saiyan managed to slam his fist into the Frost Demon's gut, and send him skidding back, holding his stomach and not even reacting when the next punch sent him to the ground. His head throbbed and ached, the pain was nigh deafening…but he refused to relent, and he refused to give up. As he stood once more, one hand clenching his bruised gut, and the other his aching head, where he felt blood trickle from the shattered armor, his eye darted over to the spectators…to Kylie.

She watched on with eagerness…to see bloodshed. But, Vocado's eyes were on Ugula…and they told him everything, because of how spiteful, yet determined they were, as well as his mind piecing it together.

Ugula was with Vocado's clique, and he raised his hand up literally a second after Gelid did…he was only fighting because Vocado told him to! This was a ploy to make him seem even weaker to the class!

His eyes shot back to his foe, one clenched shut due to blood getting in it, as he watched the Saiyan lackey charge something up, hands clenched together. It didn't take him long to see it was a Galick Gun…he refused to be brought down by something like that once more.

Gelid couldn't understand why, but his legs were propelling him forward, he ran right for Ugula, and the purple tinted beam of devastation fired not soon after. His eyes were engulfed by the image of it…and he didn't freeze up.

Instead he shot left, rolling to the side and planted himself right in front of Ugula before his hands pressed together, right in front of him.

"Galick Gun!" He didn't understand why or how, but he was running purely on impulse; the instinct to win and to see a brighter dawn with the girl he felt he truly wanted. And that was why the beam flew true, and the Saiyan was overwhelmed in a flash. When the Galick Gun cleared, Gelid's hands lowering, he was greeted with the sight of a burned but alive Ugula…but the class looked on in horror to the sight they witnessed.

"…Professor…he needs a Senzu…and…I…don't know what happened…or what I did…how I copied the attack." Gelid took a few steps back, and feel to a knee, muscles burning, and body aching…and he heard a roar of pure fury.

"That little SHIT! He had one job, but he couldn't seem to do that right!" Vocado took a few steps forward, fists clenched. "Fuckin' oh well; ya want somethin' done right, you do it yourself! You, gecko, we're fightin' here and now! I plan to prove here and now that you aren't shit!"

"Vocado, he's injured; he needs to recover first and—"

"No, let him." Gelid stood up, patting his chest. "A Time Patroller can be pelted by multiple forces at once without relent...we can consider this basic training for the real deal. All I need is a Senzu…and that's it." Gelid wasn't just being confident, he was intentionally undermining Vocado, right in front of his clique, and in front of Kylie. Gelid's gears were turning, and they were working; the goal wasn't to defeat Vocado, it was to last long enough to show he could hold his own in a fight.

Vocado had yet to beat Kylie, naturally speaking; that meant by holding out against the Saiyan male, Gelid would prove he could stand a chance against Kylie to earn her favor.

San reluctantly agreed, lobbing both Gelid and the downed Ugula a Senzu bean; the former downing it and feeling his wounds rapidly fade before he stood his ground, Vocado gradually stepping away from the crowd and standing his ground, crackling his knuckles.

"So, you can replicate attacks…pretty piss-poor of a method, if ya ask me." Vocado spoke, lifting his fists and standing his ground. "I barely throw a single Ki Blast."

"I know." The second Vocado twitched, Gelid dropped to a knee, finger pointed forward, and a Death Beam flew from his outstretched appendage, striking Vocado and making him skid back, earning a gasp from the Saiyans and a cheer from the others. Not wasting time, Gelid rushed right for him, fists raised, and was met with a sharp headbutt from the Saiyan warrior, sending the Frost Demon onto his back; a firm kick to the ribs sending him across the hyperbolic arena and skidding across the ground, away from the others. Agony coursed through him, as he slowly stood, only to see Vocado there once more, and in a flash, he was gone.

 _ **BAM!**_

And like that, Gelid was sent back to the others, as he slammed into the ground, rising onto a knee, and taking note of a wide array of factors; his arm was shattered, with the armor broken and falling off his forearm, while blood openly oozed from his side from the force of the Saiyan's kicks.

"C'mon, I thought on of Frieza's kind would be better than this!" The Saiyan in question loomed overhead, floating a few feet off the ground, arms crossed. "So fly up here; let's see if I can't snap more bones before I throw you back to the curve where you belong."

"Or, how about you come fight me down on the ground? Too afraid I'll mop the floor with you like I did with your worthless lackey?" He felt his airway be choked off, and the ground leave him. His mind caught up to things; Vocado was hanging in the air, a good few feet off the ground, as the Saiyan stared right into his eyes.

"It's sounding like you can't fly…how pathetic. Let's put that to the test, shall we?"

And with that, Gelid was released. His first thought was to flail, but he did his best to tune out that thought, the Frost Demon thinking of a Ki Attack he could do; he had to bluff and make it seem like he never intended to fly in the first place. The only ones who knew of his Flightless issue were San and Freyon; he wanted it to stay there.

Unfortunately, by the time Gelid could prepare a Ki Blast, or an attack in general, Vocado had already struck, fists flying and Gelid catching them as best he could, landing on the ground feet first, as he held the Saiyan's hands back, eyes narrowed.

"This little runt can't even fly! Of all the weak quirks THAT has to be number one! Literally _everyone_ can fly in Conton City, even children! You're below even _kids_ you worthless sack of shit!" He jeered, and Gelid could practically feel the laughter from the class, as his hands were slowly pushed back, Vocado pushing forward. "He's nowhere near powerful; you were _never_ meant to be a Time Patroller and you DAMN sure were never meant to obtain power in the first place! You'll forever be weak, and you'll forever be a worthless, pathetic, CURR!" Gelid was losing ground, and he was losing power…he was scared…he was running out of options. He was so close…he was so…fucking…close, to finally being with Kylie and finally attaining the happiness needed to fly, and to truly be a Time Patroller.

 _Truly being something great…_

A memory flashed into Gelid's mind, of an icy tundra, of fire in the sky, and of himself…standing before one of his own kind, stained with blood, as they watched a massive ball of fire and death bear down on their planet. He didn't know who the Frost Demon was, but he could recognize Trunks there…and he remembered only one thing before the memory ended.

" _Become something great, Gelid…and show the universe what we're really made of."_

Vocado skidded back, holding his bloodied nose, as Gelid reeled his fist back; he had acted so fast he didn't even realize it…he had sucker punched the fuck out of the Saiyan, and no doubt broke his nose. Gelid didn't stop there, he rushed in, landing blow after blow of crushing force to the Saiyan's armor, splintering and shattering it, before the Frost Demon planted his fist right into Vocado's gut, at earth-shattering force, and sent him back, the Frost Demon watching him roll across the ground before he stood. He just felt so… **angry** , and he was unable to comprehend it! He tried to take a step but he fell to a knee, hand moving to clutch it.

His eyes widened at the sight of his hand, pulse quickening as he lifted it to his face.

The bone tissue had…spread; the gauntlet was riddled with spikes, and all sported a noire black tip to them, the same armor forming along his knuckles, and as the bone tissue grew a sickening, painful snapping noise filled the room, making many of the students cringe in fear at it. His other hand was the same, and he felt it growing harder to breath, as he planted a hand onto his chest, feeling the armor expand and grow, nigh puncturing the skin to rip through and form on his body, as he felt long bone spikes rising from his upper back. He couldn't see clearly…everything hurt; it was like someone took a needle and jabbed it into every single nerve ending on his body…over…and over again, without a single hint of relent.

"Calling the fight here," He fell to his side, clutching his chest, as he watched San walk into his field of view, grabbing his arm and slowly tugging him into a standing position, though Gelid teetered and did his best not to fall down. "Otto, get Zamara's help to get him to the nurse's office; I seriously doubt a Senzu will fix this." Gelid felt the two of them loop their arms underneath his own and guide him shakily to the doors, Gelid's mind gradually clearing…but the memories recalled were once again buried.

"…well…look at the bright side…least they won't be talking about the fact you can't fly."

Gelid wished he had the strength to sigh.

* * *

"Well, he's stable." The Nurse watched the Medical Machine fill with the healing substance, Gelid floating in it with a mask over his face. He could see the face of Otto and Zamara outside, and no doubt was the former asking about what the hell happened. "It's something we see from time to time; new Frost Demons can't control their bone tissues when under extreme stress. It can cause unforeseen mutations to occur and for Bone tissue to either grow in unorthodox places or all together grow out of control."

"So…what'll happen to Gelid?"

"The pod'll work to break down his bone tissues around target areas and see if that helps; he'll be excluded from sparing sessions until he can better control himself with this issue…from the report San gave there was a spike in his power level when he started to get scared…to get backed into a corner."

"…so…what-ow!"

"It means Gelid was transforming in response to the pressure and emotional abuse Vocado was inflicting on him, idiot. Being called out for your greatest flaw, coupled with being told nothing you do ever matters, can do some major damage to one's psyche."

"Psh, the Saiyans tell me that shit all the time; don't see me flyin' off the handle there."

"That's because there's a distinct difference between you and Gelid," He could see the visage of Zamara fill the porthole window…her look still being a dead one but for once he could see some…emotion in her eyes; concern even. "He comes from a race that's attacked and abused physically, mentally, and even emotionally. No matter where he goes, he'll always suffer and face indignities all around; the Kai also fear the Frost Demons, but they refuse to mention it…they and the Majin peoples are in the same boat aside from an acute difference. The Majin peoples _had_ a savior go good and forever change the name…there has yet to ever be a Frost Demon outside the Time Patrol to go good on their own. The closest one the TP's seen is Freyon…and he went through a lot of chaos and darkness to reach that point. Gelid doesn't have the same iron defense to emotional abuse you do; the worst you endured was dealing with the Androids in the lost timeline Trunks came from, whereas Gelid…he was brought here with literally nothing whatsoever, not even his memories of the life beforehand." Gelid was lost…there was so much he didn't understand nor get about things…but in less than a few moments, Zamara summed up entirely how he felt regarding everything. The Nurse excused them both and Gelid continued to float in the tank, aware of the mild sting of the bone tissues along his hands and back being burned away chemically so he could grow it back properly.

There were so many questions in his mind…once he was out the pod, he'd get the answers needed from everyone.

Especially him.

He sat on the bed for what felt like hours, staring down at the dents in his armor. A mixture of looks framed the Saiyan's face: grief from his armor being damaged so easily, fury at the damn Frost Demon for damaging it in the first place…and shock, at how he did it so easily.

* * *

"Vocado?" He lifted his head a tad to look at Mizuna, the Saiyan female stepping into the room, dressed in a form fitting blue tee shirt and nothing more, moving to rest on the bed next to him, a mask of concern painted onto her immaculate face. "What's wrong? You're not worked up over that damn reptile shattering your armor right?"

"It wasn't just _my_ armor…it was something else…that fucker…he transformed; just like Frieza."

"You're thinking too much on it. Lots of those damned reptiles can grow armor onto their bodies; nothing special."

"Yeah but his was what broke through my armor…his armor was _stronger_ than mine." It just didn't add up; the last time they fought, it took a single Ki Blast to put him down, but this time, San had to stop the fight…could that cold blooded creature have bested him?

Could Gelid have truly beaten him in a fight with that transformation? If he did, _he'd_ be the top student…and _he'd_ be the one to rise to the rank of Number 1 Time Patroller…the thing he sought ever since he was ripped from his timeline preluding the destruction of Planet Vegeta, like the majority of all Saiyans were. Still, he continued to seethe and fret, even as Mizuna lay herself down in the bed, yawning and beckoning him subtly.

If Gelid was encroaching into his hard-earned territory…then perhaps he needed to break the Frost Demon's will…before finally breaking _him._

To be Continued…


End file.
